Jessica the Vampire Slayer
by Kalley
Summary: Assume that Buffy never existed and everything that happened in SVH past up to the point I'm writing about has happened. Jessica is the vampire slayer. Better summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jessica is the vampire slayer. Her boyfriend is Sam. How will she deal with the pressures of being a slayer? She starts blowing off spending time with her friends and family. Will Jessica Wakefield tell anyone about her new found powers?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
" You should see it Li! It's gorgeous!" Jessica Wakefield exclaimed to her best friend, Lila, over the phone about her new skirt. "Yeah. yes Lila I heard you. Well I might be going out with Sam later. yes, yes Lila I will call you when I find out for sure. LILA! I said I would call you! Okay? Okay, bye!" "Have a fight with Lila?" Jessica's twin sister Elizabeth asked laughingly as she walked into Jessica's room from the bathroom that joined their separate room's. "I swear Liz, sometimes she is so impossible!" Jessica replied, sounding exasperated. "So what are you doing today?" "Oh, I dunno. I think I might be going to Enid's house so we can study." "Oh come on Liz! All you ever do is study! Have a little fun for a change. Wait! How about you and Todd come out with me and Sam tonight? We're going to a party on the beach." Jessica said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "It promises to be a fun time!" "Jess, that's just not my scene. I like studying." Elizabeth said as she saw Jessica's facial expression change from hopeful to disappointed, " But I suppose I could stop by for a little bit." "Oh that's great! You'll have a great time, I promise. It'll be a WHOLE lot better than studying!"  
  
*Later that night* 'Ding Dong' "Someone get the door, it's probably Sam!" Jessica yelled downstairs to anyone that was listening. "I'll get it Jess," Jessica's mother Alice replied as she walked over to the door. "Hello Samuel, come on in. Jessica's not quite done getting ready, you know her." Alice said as they both laughed. "Oh, hi Sam!" Jessica said as she walked down the stairs, looking gorgeous. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a pink tube top with her hair in a bun, revealing her beautiful bronzed shoulders. "Wow Jess, you look great!" Sam told Jessica as he gave her a quick kiss. "Aww, thanks baby, but I'm not wearing anything special," Jessica lied sweetly. She had gone to the mall earlier that day, just for this occasion. She liked to look her best for Sam. "Well you look terrific, are ya ready to go?" "Yeah, just a sec, let me grab my purse." And with that they left, not suspecting that this night would be different then their usual outings. This night was important to everyone, to the world.  
  
* Well I know this chapter is kinda short and goes kinda slow, but it gets better, I promise! Please R&R!!! * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
"Hey Jess," Bruce Patman said as he greeted Jessica with a kiss on the cheek, " I was wondering when you were gonna get here."  
" Hi Bruce," Jessica said, "where's Amy at?" Amy was Bruce's girlfriend.  
"She couldn't come tonight" Bruce said.  
"Aww, that's too bad Jessica said as she and Sam moved out of the crowd. Bruce was nice enough, but tonight was for her and Sam.  
"Wanna dance?" Sam asked Jessica.  
"I was waiting for you to ask," she replied coolly.  
Just as they had started to dance, Sam's buddy Zack ran up to them.  
"Hey Sam," Zack shouted, "Can ya come over here for a sec? We need to talk to you about Saturday." Saturday was the day of Sam's next motocross race.  
"Uhh. yeah," Sam said as he looked at Jessica for approval. "I'll only be a sec, I swear." He whispered to Jessica as he gave her a kiss. "Hang tight Jess."  
"Okay, but hurry back." Jessica was disappointed. She was hoping for this night to be all about Sam and her. They hadn't gotten to spend as much time with each other lately as Jessica would have liked. He was busy with motocross and she was busy with cheerleading- not to mention the fact that they went to different schools.  
Jessica was lost in thought when someone put their hand tightly over her mouth and drug her away from the party. She was trying to scream, but the hand over her mouth muffled the sound. No one would have heard her anyway though, the music from the party was so loud that it would've been almost impossible.  
As soon as Jessica and her kidnapper got to a secluded cave she was released. She tried to run at first but kept getting pulled back.  
"Jessica, please don't struggle," said a familiar and sensible sounding English voice. Upon hearing the voice Jessica whirled around.  
"Mister Giles?" She questioned. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Why had she been taken here? Why was it Mister Giles, the school librarian, that had taken her?  
"Yes Jessica. I know you're probably wondering what's going on, and I apologize for taking you here in the manner that I did, but it's all in good reason." He explained.  
"Well then you better start explaining!" Jessica fumed.  
"Okay, well this is going to be very hard for you to understand and comprehend, I mean, it is beyond me why you were chosen. But I cannot meddle in what is meant to be, she here goes it. Jessica, have you ever heard of something called a Slayer?"  
"Um, I'm not sure if you know this, but history and books are totally not my thing. Sorry to bust your bubble, but no."  
"Oh, then this makes it harder for you-and for me. Well Jessica, in ancient scrolls there was a woman, known as a slayer."  
"And this matters to me why?" Jessica interrupted.  
"I'm getting to that," Giles answered angrily. "This woman, that slayer, she was, well she was special. She had strength and agility beyond that of normal humans. She also had duties. She had to protect the world from certain dangers."  
"Hold up, what do you mean dangers?"  
"Well, there are vampires and demons and many other creatures as such." Giles answered as, to his surprise, Jessica listened attentively. "Well, a slayer was 'born' into every generation. When one died, another was called upon to replace her."  
"What do you mean, 'called upon'?" Jessica interrupted again.  
"Well, these women that become slayers aren't born with their abilities unharnessed. They stay sort of bottled up inside of her until a slayer dies and a man-or woman- called a watcher is sent to tell her about these abilities and such."  
"Well Mister Giles, this has been a very interesting Fairy Tale, but I must be going now. I have to get back to the party."  
"And here's the hard part." Giles muttered under his breath. "Jessica, this isn't a Fairy Tale. These slayers and the demons she fights are real. And, well, you are now the slayer Jessica."  
Jessica paused for a moment, almost seeming as if she didn't know what to say. But this is Jessica we're talking about, so of course she knew what to say.  
"HA! You know what, you're a funny man Giles, if I may call you Giles. Who put you up to this? Was it Liz? Nah, I bet it was Lila wasn't it? Well, the joke's on me guys, now come on out!" Jessica said as she looked around, expecting to see her friends at any moment.  
"Your friends are not here. I knew you would have a hard time believing this. come with me." Giles said as he started walking. Then he noticed Jessica wasn't following. "Well, come on." He said.  
"No way, why should I come with you?"  
"Please, cooperate with me on this!" Giles said, sounding rather frustrated. Reluctantly Jessica followed.  
They walked for a while until they got to Giles' car.  
"Where are we going?" Jessica asked with curiosity, no fear in her voice.  
"You will see when we get there." Giles said as they both got into the car.  
They soon arrived at a graveyard.  
"Oh come on!" Jessica said sounding aggravated. "I have put up with a lot so far, but this, this is just creepy!"  
"Shh, please just bare with me for a few more moments."  
They walked into the graveyard, until they got to an open grave.  
"Perfect." Giles said.  
"Perfect?" Jessica questioned. "How can this be perfect? We're in a freaking graveyard standing by an open freaking grave! I can't take much more of this! You know, I used to think you seemed like a pretty normal guy. You seemed all business like, very professional, but this! This has crushed my image of you."  
Just are Jessica was finishing her sentence a vampire jumped out of nowhere and pounced onto Jessica. She called for help from Giles, but he just stood there, looking hopeful.  
When Jessica realized that Giles was going to be of no help, she pushed the vamp off her with surprising ease. They fought in hand to hand combat for a while, before Giles threw Jessica a stake and she finished off the vamp.  
"What the hell was all that about?" Jessica asked Giles as he sat there and beamed.  
"That Jessica, was proof of everything that I have revealed to you tonight."  
"Wow." Jessica said out loud. "So, so you're saying that I. that I am this 'chosen slayer'?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."  
" But, but how did I get so strong all of the sudden? And where did I learn to fight like that? How did I know."  
Now it was Giles' turn to interrupt.  
"The strength and your fighting ability and your knowledge of what to do with the stake is all part of your slayer skills."  
"Wow, I can get used to this slayer stuff."  
"Well now Jessica, it's gonna take some commitment. And you can't just go blabbing about this to all of your friends. This is a very large secret and burden that you have no choice but to be ready to take on. Do you understand?"  
"Uh. yeah. Giles can you take me home now?"  
"Of course." He replied.  
Jessica suddenly felt very overwhelmed. She now had responsibilities, she was responsible and she had no choice in it.  
Wow, she thought to herself, I'm the slayer! I'm important! I'm terrified! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Meanwhile at the party, Sam had kept his word and he was only gone for a few minutes.  
"Hey Jess, you'll never guess what!" He exclaimed as he bounded up to the spot where he had left Jessica. "Jess? Where are ya babe?"  
Puzzled, Sam walked back into the crowd assuming that Jessica had gotten sick of waiting. Then he noticed that Elizabeth had arrived with Enid at her side.  
"Hey Liz, have you seen your sister?"  
"Um, no. I thought she was with you." Elizabeth answered, sounding concerned.  
"She was, I only left her for a minute and when I came back she was gone."  
"Well I'm sure she's somewhere around here. Let's look for her."  
After awhile of searching they realized that Jessica wasn't there.  
"I wonder why she would bail on me like this." Sam asked aloud, obviously very distressed. "I mean, if she was gonna leave with someone she could've at least told me."  
"Well you know Jess, she's very compulsive and doesn't think about others that much."  
"Yeah, well I guess I'm gonna go then, I have an early race tomorrow so I need at the rest I can get. See ya later Liz, bye Enid." Sam said as he walked to his car.  
"I'll see ya Sam," Elizabeth replied, "I'll have Jess call ya, OK?"  
"Okay."  
Little did they know of the adventure that Jessica had experienced that night.  
  
The next morning Jessica woke up feeling oddly refreshed.  
"Wow," she said aloud. "I feel great this morning! This is the best I've felt in weeks. I could get used to this slayer stuff."  
She then looked at the clock to realize that it was 6:00--- that was the earliest she had ever woken up by herself! It was even a Saturday. No one is her house was awake yet.  
Well what am I gonna do at this time in the morning? She wondered to herself. Just then the phone rang, startling her.  
"Hello?" She questioned into the phone, who on Earth could be calling her at this time?  
"Jessica? It's Mr. Giles."  
"Why are you calling me at this time? Are you crazy? What if someone else had answered and found out that the school librarian was calling for me?" Jessica demanded.  
"Calm down now Ms Wakefield. I need you to come to the school right away, it's time for training." He answered calmly.  
"Training? What to you mean training?"  
"So I'll see you here in five minutes? Wonderful. Well goodbye Jessica." Giles said before Jessica could protest.  
"Well, I guess I'm going to school," Jessica said with a shudder. Going to school on a Saturday was just unholy to Jessica. But she grudgingly went anyway.  
About 5 minutes later she arrived and drove around back to the outside entrance of the library. She really didn't want anyone to see her at the school. It would just ruin her social status!  
"Giles?" She yelled into the library as she entered. "Giles I'm here!"  
"I'm over here Ms Wakefield," Giles said from behind a pile of books. "We will be doing this every Saturday morning from now on--- and also most days of the week." He explained.  
"What?!" Jessica exclaimed. "That's crazy! What about my social life, and cheerleading practice?"  
"I'm sorry Jessica, but you have no choice in this. Slaying is much more important than little things like cheerleading and being with your friends. Do you understand?"  
"So I'm just gonna start being a social outcast? Well I guess I still have all night to be with my friends." Jessica mused to herself.  
"Oh, no Jessica. Night is the most crucial time of our day. Think about it, when would you suppose vampires would come out of their graves? Considering they can't walk in daylight without setting afire and all."  
"Oh. I guess I see your point. So when do I get ME time?" Jessica said, emphasizing the 'me' part.  
"Well whenever you're not on slaying business I suppose." Giles answered as he took off his glasses and cleaned then with his cloth. He always did this when he was frustrated or nervous. "Well, we're going to get started now."  
"Okay, what's first?"  
"Well I wanted to work on your fighting technique. I was very good for a beginner last night, but not good for a slayer. You need to be quick thinking and cunning. Not to mention quick moving. We're going to start with a little reaction training. I'm going to 'attack' you, and you're going to react. Do you understand?"  
"It's crystal, you attack and I react."  
They started with Giles trying to attack Jessica from behind. She did very well with this test, flipping Giles over her shoulder onto the ground, putting him in perfect position to stake if he were a vampire. They went through a few more reaction trainings until Giles decided it was time to stop.  
"So. how did I do?" Jessica asked hopefully. She had never been a very strong girl. She could hold girls up in cheerleading, but fighting- that was a whole new thing. She was imaging how ridiculous she must look when Giles answered.  
"Well, you did quite exceptional. I must say I am very, well I'm very pleased." To Giles enjoyment she had done wonderfully. She wasn't anywhere near where his last slayer had been when she dies, but he rather liked Jessica. She had a little pizzazz, something the last slayer had not had. This was going to be an interesting experience for Giles, he could tell.  
"So what are we gonna do now?"  
"Well, I suppose I could show you some combat techniques. Yes, yes that's what we will do."  
  
Meanwhile at the Wakefield house it was 8:00 and Elizabeth had just woken up. She walked into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, just like she did every morning. She listened for a moment for signs that Jessica had awaken, but she heard none.  
"I guess I better wake her up," Elizabeth said. Jessica had to be at Sam's race at 10:00, and it would take her until 10 to get ready if she woke up now. "Jess," Elizabeth said as she walked into Jessica's room, "Jess, you gotta get up. You have to go to Sam's." She trailed off. Jessica was not in her room. Her bed was unmade (as usual) and she was nowhere in sight. "Maybe she's downstairs already," Elizabeth said to herself.  
She walked downstairs, expecting to see Jessica watching TV or eating the breakfast that their mother had cooked. But she wasn't there either.  
"Morning Liz," her father Ned greeted her. "Loose something?"  
"Oh, what? Oh no, I didn't loose anything."  
"Well you better go wake your sister up, her breakfast will get cold." Alice said.  
"Well, err, she's not up there mom. I though she would be down here but."  
"Maybe she decided to get the Sam's race early so she'd have time to talk to him."  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Elizabeth replied half-heartedly. She didn't want to worry her parents, but she had the feeling that Jessica was not at the race. She was worried about her. First she disappeared last night and now this morning, something was definitely wrong. 


End file.
